Part of An Ohana
by Pricat
Summary: Jumba makes an new experiment to befriend Kira but both of them will soon learn what it means to be a part of a family especially when Kira learns the truth about her mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Part of An Ohana**

**A/N My new fic which I hope my fave reviewers like.**

**It's about learning that you're ohana even if you were born into it or created which Kira, Alana's young daughter along with an new experiment Jumba creates learn together.**

**I hope you enjoy**

It was another peaceful night in Kauai but somebody in the Pelekai house wasn't asleep. In a room, a young twelve year old girl was still awake but was thinking.

Her name was Kira Pelekai and daughter of the Grand Council Woman Alana Pelekai but she didn't know about that since Nani and the other members of her ohana had kept that from her but told her that her mother was working for the Council on Turo but kept the fact that her mother was the Grand Council Woman.

Kira had long black hair like her mother along with her hazel eyes, slender and very quiet.

She was always very shy and kind but very creative but the other kids at hula school didn't understand so the pre teen was lonely but at least she had her family.

Lana, her mother's experiment partner and best friend had went to Turo with Alana to help her run the Council but had left on Kira's twelfth birthday which made Kira sad because she'd begged her Mom to let her go with her but Alana had refused but Lana knew why because it was too dangerous for Kira to be on Turo seeing Alana was the Grand Council Woman but she knew Alana was only doing it because she loved Kira and didn't want her hurt or in trouble.

Kira sighed as she got up and watched the light from the Big Red Battleship.

"_Uncle Jumba must be working on something important in the ship since he won't let me in recently but I wonder what he's working on?_

_It would be cool if he was making more experiments but then Nani and the one eyed noodle brain would yell at him for being himself and having some fun." _the girl thought smiling evilly.

She never really opened up around her Aunt Nani or Pleakley but did around Jumba and the experiments.

To her, they were cool but had a deep bond with her Uncle Jumba because he knew how it felt to not be allowed to be with those you call family and not allowed to be yourself and have to fit in like Nani's attempts to help her fit in by making her look cool but the clothes didn't suit her but she also liked Lilo too but she was in college now and didn't have a lot of time to hang out with her like before.

She looked at the locket her Mom had given her the day she'd left her as a baby with her family as it had a photo of her and Alana and Uncle Jumba in it.

"I wish I could be with you Mom.

You've no idea how lonely I am right now here.

All I want is a friend." she said softly as she lay on her bed falling asleep but Jumba had heard her.

He knew hiow she felt about not being able to be with her mother made her feel along with being lonely.

He then went to bed thinking about Kira.....

* * *

Alana sighed as she was getting ready for another Council meeting but Lana noticed her friend seemed distracted.

"What's wrong Alana?" the female experiment asked as the Grand Council Woman sighed.

"Kira.

I know she wants to be with me but I can't let her stay here in case something happens to her, you know that right?

But I feel guilty knowing our relationship as mother and daughter is strained because of my job." she replied as Lana understood.

"Maybe after the meeting, you should phone her and tell her your feelings." Lana answered.

Alana nodded.

"Yes you're right.

Thanks Lana." she said leaving her chambers.....

* * *

Jumba sighed happily as he was in the Big Red Battleship as he was working on the computer and there were wires connected from it to an experiment pod on a pedestal.

He smiled as he was nearly finished.

He was making an new experiment, one devoid of evil and destruction but he feared Nani and Pleakley's wrath but knew this would help Kira because she was lonely.

"_I haven't felt so good in a long time._

_I miss creating my experiments."_ he thought about to activate it but heard Nani calling him for breakfast so hid the pod where they couldn't find it.

An evil chuckle escaped him walking back into the house but Kira and the others wondered what was going on but he wouldn't tell them but Kira had a feeling it involved what was going on in the Big Red Battleship as she heard his thoughts which was something she'd inherited from her mother and chuckled evilly at her Uncle's cleverness at hiding his little secret from the others.

"_I need you to come to the Big Red Battleship when the others leave for school and stuff, okay?"_ Jumba said mentally to her.

"_Yes but what's going on?"_ Kira asked curious.

"_You'll have to wait and see my little one."_ he replied mentally ending the conversation.

He was able to talk to Kira mentally by using a device he wore in his ear but it was useful for when they wanted to talk without anybody finding out what they were talking about but now her curiousity was fired up but would have to wait to see what was going on as they had breakfast.....


	2. An New Friend to Care For

**Part of An Ohana**

**A/N Here's more**

**Mahalo to Kitten630 for her review.**

But in a prison cell, a young alien was angry.

He was the son of Raditz leader of EGO or the Evil Genius Organisation but was angry of what happened to his father but had promised his father he would get him out but he had a secret but didn't want to tell his father.

He didn't want to run EGO but wanted to be free and have a family but Raditz wouldn't understand as he saw Alana enter the room and approach Raditz's cell.

"You're letting me go?" Raditz asked as Lana was untying his son's shackles.

"Your son is free to go but you're not.

You are evil and foul.

You will never leave here as long as I'm in charge." Alana said as Raia left with her and Lana.

"Remember what we talked about." Raditz whispered as Raia trembled leaving but was relieved.

He smiled stepping onto a ship headed for Earth......

* * *

Kira smiled seeing Nani and the others had left the house and went outside and approached the Big Red Battleship.

She'd be able to see what Jumba was up to as the door opened and she walked in but saw her uncle smile seeing her.

"Are they all gone?" Jumba asked her.

"Yes they're gone." she replied as he opened a secret door which had pods in it and took out a silver pod.

"An new experiment!

I was hoping you would.

Your experiments are so cool but it sucks the others won't let you make more besides Stitch and his cousins.

What will they say if they find out you made an new one?" Kira asked.

"They'll never know because I'm not telling and I know you won't either." Jumba answered as he filled a glass with water.

He then put it on the floor and dropped the pod into it.

Kira watched as the pod activated and silver light glowed in the water as it bubbled as something appeared.

It was an experiment with silver fur, hazel eyes, antennae, slender but very quiet.

"Hello there it's okay.

We won't hurt you." Kira said to it softly.

"You...... won't?" the female experiment asked nervous.

Jumba nodded.

"Ih Kira telling truth.

I am Jumba Jukiba your creator and my niece here is Kira.

You are to be becmoing friends." he told her.

The experiment was curious hearing that word.

"What is a friend?" the experiment asked them.

"A friend is somebody who cares about you, makes you feel wanted and not lonely.

Plus you can count on them when ever you're in trouble or need them.

Just like us...... if you want to be, that is." Kira answered softly.

"Yes I do Kira." the silver furred experiment told her as they hugged.

"This is good but you need an name my creation." Jumba told her.

Kira understood as the female experiment was curious.

They noticed she had a star mark on her blue belly.

"I've got it.

Your name shall be Gaia.

What do you think?" Kira asked.

"Gaia...... hmm nice ring.

I like it.

Kira is like Lilo by naming experiment." Jumba answered as the silver experiment laughed which sounded like music.

"I love my name Kira.

Should I go into the house with you?" Gaia asked hugging her.

Jumba saw Kira exchange a look with him at that.

"For now it's best if Gaia stays here in ship with Jumba until family understands and yells at Jumba for making you." he replied to her.

"Don't worry I'll sleep here tonight too.

That way you won't be lonely." Kira said as Jumba nodded.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Gaia asked her.

"It's okay.

Besides Nani is working all night so she won't notice." Kira told her as Jumba heard Pleakley come back and was calling him.

* * *

Raia landed on the outskirts of Kauai but smiled happily.

He was free from his father and didn't have to go and do what he'd promised but decided to make a life for himself on this planet but had a feeling he would be accepted here but hid the ship he'd arrived in.

He then walked into town that afternoon......

* * *

Later that night Kira was sitting around the table in the kitchen with the others for dinner but it was Friday so they were having pizza and ice cream but Lilo noticed Kira was happier than usual and wondered why since she hadn't spent a lot of time with Kira lately since she only visited home for the weekends but went back to college on Sunday night.

But Kira wanted to tell them about Gaia but didn't want Jumba to get in trouble but Jumba would bring pizza and ice cream for Gaia when he went back to the Big Red Battleship later but he'd gotten a call from Alana eariler that morning before working on Gaia but had deleted it and decided not to tell Kira because it would upset her greatly seeing Alana only visited on Christmas and on Kira's birthday.

Most of the younger experiments were playing around at the dinner table as Jumba along with Stitch laughed at their antics.

But after dinner, Lilo and the others noticed Kira was upstairs.

"Doesn't she want to watch the monster movie with us?

That's strange even for her." Lilo said.

Jumba knew what Kira was doing as she put warm pyjamas on and grabbed books and her MP3 player which she plugged into the ship's computer sometime.

"She's fine Lilo.

We should leave her alone for a while." Jumba answered as he went into the kitchen.

* * *

Gaia smiled seeing Jumba enter the Big Red Battleship with pizza and ice cream along with soda but wondered what was wrong as he noticed there was a call waiting for him on the videophone but he deleted it. She really liked the Earth food.

"Why did you delete that call?" she asked as cheese was on her lip.

Jumba smiled at his creation.

"It was Kira's mother.

She lives on Turo but is Grand Council Woman and looks after entire galaxy including Earth but has little time for ohana but that's why Kira lives here but very sad and wanting mother but makes her sad.

Jumba never answers her calls because it would hurt Kira." he answered her.

Gaia understood as she heard the ship's door open and hid under the cockpit seat but relaxed seeing it was Kira.

"Jumba........ will my Mom ever want to be with me or just be Grand Council Woman and never come back to us?" she asked him.

Jumba was thrown off guard by her question but sighed.

"Jumba not knowing but your mother does want to be with you but galaxy is important too like ohana." he answered her.

Gaia hugged her.

"Thanks Gaia....... I feel better.

I see you've been practising the friendship stuff Jumba and I taught you." she told her as Jumba smiled.

"Going into house now, okay?" the Quanta Quaglian said as they nodded seeing him leave.

But he heard them talking and laughing.

"_At least somebody's happy right now._

_Jumba has bad feeling something wrong on Turo."_ he thought shaking away his bad thoughts.......


	3. Nightmare and Another New Friend

**Part of An Ohana**

Raditz smiled as he escaped from Turo in a cruiser but had landed in Japan in Earth and laughed because the Grand Council Woman wouldn't be able to find him but he would be able to carry on with his plan to take over but he growled seeing that Raia had deserted him and broken his promise to him but it didn't matter.

He then hid the cruiser but disguised himself as a human so nobody would find him for now.

"Soon the whole world and galaxy will be mine." he thought in human form as he went on planning.....

* * *

Jumba woke from a bad dream involving the entire galaxy and those he cared about including Alana and Kira along with his Earth family were gone but the experiments remained and were being forced to help Raditz. Tears fell from his eyes like rain as he cried since his nightmare was very vivid as the sun rose but Pleakley was worried for his friend and room mate. He wondered what was wrong as he climbed up the ladder to Jumba's bunk and sat beside him on his bed.

The Plorgian was shocked to see Jumba like this because he never cried in front of him or the others apart from when they nearly lost Stitch.

"......Jumba are you okay?

You've been tossing and turning but crying for a while.

You seem troubled." Pleakley told him.

"Jumba...... had a bad dream like Kora does sometimes." the Quanta Quaglian told him.

"You want to tell me what it was about?

It might make you feel better." Pleakley told him.

"It...... was about Raditz taking over galaxy and Earth but Alana and Kira........ were dead and experiments forced to help him against will.

That is another of Jumba's worst fears, losing family and those he cares about especially you Pleakley." he answered blushing.

Pleakley understood why his friend was so upset.

"I see why you were upset.

It sounded like one bad dream but you know you're not going to lose us....... especially me.

We're a part of you and will never leave you." he reassured him as Jumba nodded as tears fell from his eyes as he felt Pleakley hug him but later they both fell asleep in each other's arms but Nani was surprised walking into the room softly but understood seeing the red rims around Jumba's eyes.

She knew Jumba always took comfort from Pleakley when he was sad or afraid but wouldn't admit it in front of the others.

She decided to leave them alone for now.......

* * *

Lilo was surprised as Gaia walked into the kitchen later that morning for breakfast but the silver furred experiment hid under the table as Kira came in but saw Gaia under the table.

"She's my friend.

Jumba...... found her for me so I wouldn't be lonely.

It's no different from when you found Stitch at the dog shelter when you were five.

Gaia doesn't really trust anybody except for me and Jumba." she told her as she and Gaia went into the living room but heard Nani, Jumba and Pleakley talking but heard them arguing but the twelve year old was curious but Gaia stopped her.

"Let's go to the Big Red Battleship, okay?

They're having a private talk." Gaia said as Kira went outside but went for a walk after getting dressed but wondered what was wrong with Nani but Gaia saw she was distracted as they walked to town.

The young pre teen was thinking about her mother and sometimes at night dreamt about them being together again and becoming a family but wanted to know where she was but Jumba wouldn't tell her more because he couldn't bear to see her in danger like with Alana.

"Are...... you thinking of your Mom?

I heard you talking in your sleep last night." the silver furred experiment said.

"It's nothing.

Come on, let's go to school before we're late." Kira said as Gaia understood but saw somebody as she chased after her friend........

* * *

Kira couldn't get her mother out of her mind as she was in class as she and the other kids were practising their hula moves but she ignored the popular girls snickering at her as Gaia felt sorry for her best friend but knew she was thinking about her mother but she hoped Kira would be okay as Moses told them later that class was finished for the day but he wanted them to practise for next week.

Gaia then saw somebody approach them but it was an alien kid with golden skin, slender but wore sun glasses.

He was shy.

"Who're you?" Kira asked curiously.

"R-Raia.

I arrived on this planet a day ago but I have no friends and nowhere to go." the alien kid told them.

"Hey Raia I'm Gaia and this is my friend Kira.

You should come with us to our house.

I'm sure Jumba can help." the silver experiment told him as Kira agreed.

He followed them....


	4. Reunited With Old Family Members

**Part of An Ohana**

**A/N Here's more of the chapter.**

**Mahalo to Kitten630 for her reviews plus Rokai and Kora return in this chapter to stay.**

Jumba was surprised to see Raia but was distracted about what he and Nani had been talking about but decided not to dwell on it right now especially with Kira and her friends here with him in the Big Red Battleship.

"Why didn't your father come to Earth with you?

I'm sure he probably would love to be here." he said as Kira sensed anger iu her uncle's voice and fear in Raia's eyes.

2He's..... still in space prison.

The Grand Council Woman let me go.

There's no way I want to be a part of EGO.

I'm not evil like him." Raia answered as Jumba relaxed.

He could feel the young alien was speaking the truth.

"You can stay here." Jumba answered as they heard the transporter beep but smiled seeing Rokai and Kora but they had somebody with them.

It was their first born child Fora.

He was five years old in alien and Earth years but had shiny long black hair like Rokai, four eyes, slender and wore a t ahirt and shorts but Jumba hugged Rokai and Kora in happiness but saw their child hide behind Rokai's back but Jumba understood since his nephew was like Brianna but smiled warmly.

It had been a long while since he'd seen them since after the EGO incident twenty years ago.

"I'm just so happy to see you again but I'm surprised you have child.

Jumba missed the both of you." he said as Rokai smiled.

"Fora was born a few years after we left but now we've decided to return to stay.

Having a young child and being parents has changed us." Kora told her Uncle.

"Jumba is very happy you've returned but we have much to talk about." he answered as Rokai nodded.

"Ih Fora is five years old but has very good brain which is common with all Jukiba family members but very shy around other kids but Kora and I are trying to help him." Rokai told him.

Jumba then saw Fora peeking out at Jumba curiously from behind Rokai's back.

"Are you my Uncle?" he said softly.

Jumba chuckled at his nephew's cuteness.

"Ih I am your Uncle Jumba.

Don't be afraid.

We are ohana and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." he said as Fora hugged him.

"I see somebody earned Fora's trust but let's get something to eat, okay?" Kora told him as she took Fora by the hand as they went into the house but Pleakley was surprised but happy to see Rokai and Kora but more surprised that they had a son.

Jumba hugged Pleakley but made sure Nani didn't see them like this because she'd yelled at them for being huggy and like that but more so because they'd been sleeping together that morning but Jumba had been upset and Pleakley had only been trying to calm him and give him some comfort.

"Where's Nani?" Jumba asked the Plorgian as he was cooking.

"Shopping.

How did Rokai and Kora get here and when did they have a son?" he answered as Fora was eating a cookie.

"We've been here since a hour but we had Fora a few years after we left Earth but we decided to return to settle down and make a home here in Kauai but Jumba has something to help us with that." Rokai answered as Brianna was curious but Fora went with her to meet the other members of the family but Jumba laughed.

"Come outside." he said holding something as Rokai and Kora followed him.

* * *

Raditz smiled as he was beginning to carry out his plan but would make Jumba and his family pay.

He'd seen that Rokai and Kora had returned to Earth with their child and had an idea about his revenge.

"I will make you suffer for imprisoning me." he thought as he'd sent a bug to spy on Jumba's family......

* * *

Nani was surprised to see Rokai and Kora but saw Fora and smiled seeing him running around with Lexi and Rian along with Brianna and Lori.

She was making dinner with Kora's help as Pleakley was outside on the hammock but saw Kiri arrive with Jiku or Goo- Goo as Reuben called him.

He was Kaikoo and Roxy's littler brother and two years old but was in a shirt and shorts.

She felt a little sad as Gantu was with the Galatic Armada right now and Kaikoo was with her grandmother but she had Jiku but smiled seeing Rokai and Kora there as she entered the kitchen as Jiku had a pacifier in his mouth as his milky blue eyes closed for an nap.

"Aww!

I didn't know you had another child besides Kaikoo." Nani whispered as Kiri smiled at her.

"Yes I had him two years ago but Gantu....... feels bad because he always has to be away from us because he's working in the galaxy somewhere." she answered putting Jiku on the couch in the living room and put a blanket over his sleeping body.

* * *

Gantu sighed as he arrived on Turo to talk to Alana but she was still a little injured from trying to stop Raditz from escaping but he understood the sadness in her eyes but he understood seeing they were ohana but understood because she didn't want Earth to be destroyed or innocents like her ohana hurt or worse.

"Did you find him yet?" she asked as there was a cut above her right eye.

"Not yet but we're not giving up.

I understand how hard you're trying but you need to rest.

You were greatly injured fighting him." the Captain said to her.

"No Gantu I have to for the galaxy's sake.

EGO mustn't be reformed or trouble will begin." she told him as she clutched her chest in pain.

Gantu saw her fall but picked her up gently but was nervous as he helped her to her chambers.

He cared about her since they were ohana.

"_I won't let you down Alana._

_I will catch Raditz."_ he thought leaving the chambers......

* * *

Raia was very quiet as the Pelekai family sat around the dinner table as he was thinking about his father but shook those thoughts away but hoped he was still locked up in space prison but felt Kira's hand on the table.

She knew how it felt to have somebody on your mind like her mother but noticed Jumba leaving the kitchen after Reuben saying there was a call for him on the videophone and wondered what was going on but hoped Jumba was okay as they ate but Jumba was surprised to see the call was from Gantu.....


	5. Regretting Past Actions

**Part of An Ohana**

**A/N Here's more and Jumba finds out some very bad news that a foe of his has broken out of space prison.**

**Mahalo to Kitten630 for hre reviews as usual.**

Jumba was curious to hear what his friend and family member.

"What's wrong Gantu?

You look very worried." he asked him as the captain sighed.

"_The reason I'm nervous is because somebody who used to be friends with you has escaped but Alana was hurt trying to stop him and I'm worried but need you and the others to stop him." _he answered.

"Who're you talking about Gantu?" Jumba asked him.

"_I'm talking about Raditz." _he answered him as Jumba paled in shock.

"He..... escaped?

This is bad, very bad!

He will come after me and ohana!" he yelled angrily.

Gantu understood Jumba's concern hearing that.

"_I know Jumba but you have to make sure that nobody but you knows this but take care of the ohana in case Raditz does seek revenge but how're they especially Kiri and Jiku?_

_But worried about Rueben._

_Recently on the ship during missions together, he seems quiet and very sad._

_Has this happened too or just around me?"_ Gantu replied.

Jumba sighed noticing his creation acting the same around them but more so around him but had a feeling why.

"Ih he does." Jumba answered.

_"I figured so._

_But why?_

_I thought we were friends_!" Gantu said as he raised his voice which scared Jumba a little.

"Calm yourself Gantu!

First off I have a theory as to why 625 is acting like this and second you're scaring me a little with angry voice." Jumba answered, his voice trembling.

Gantu sighed calming down.

_"Sorry about that._

_It's just Rueben is my friend and I want to help him but he won't open up._

_What is this theory of yours_?" the Captain replied with anxiety in his milky blue eyes.

"He suffers from low self esteem which has been a part of him since after he was created but Jumba and other experiments partially to blame for that along with his lack of confidence but is afraid." Jumba began as Gantu looked worried.

_"Afraid Jumba of what?_

_I need to know_." he said before Jumba went on.

"He is afraid of being rejected like the other experiments and I did to him after finding out he didn't want to destroy and be lazy along with making sandwiches but also of being alone in the world but he also afraid ti trust others because he knows they'll reject him.

But you made it worse Gantu." Jumba explained to him.

"_Me making it worse?_

_But how?"_ Gantu asked a little nervous.

"Before you became Captain again and were working for Hamsterwheel, you also rejected 625, blasting him, pummeling him, throwing him against walls but also hurting his feelings verbally like the T word that all my creations hate hearing but I saw the blaster burn around his eye which still looks painful but he told me that was an accident but I think it was you venting anger on a mission failed but he needs a little help venting.

You see he is very emotionally hurt and needs help before he can be himself again and crack wise about creator's patookie which he does on numerous occasions.

But little Jiku and your wife are fine here." Jumba told him.

"_You mean I hurt him more after all our trying to catch experiments for that gerbil?_

_I never meant to call him trog or any of those things._

_I guess it was just me venting my anger back then._

_You're right, he needs help but what?_

_I need you to talk to him for me, please!_

_I would do anything to have him back to normal!"_ Gantu answered sadly.

"Jumba will try but very hard." he told Gantu hanging up hearing footsteps but left the room to go be with the family..

* * *

Raditz snickered as he was working on a weapon to get revenge on Jumba but was nearly done but would be able to change somebody's personality but wanted to test it out but seeing Gantu's ship land in the forest made him smile but he'd heard the Captain's talk with Jumba and smiled. He would test it out on Gantu and make him no longer a tough guy.......

* * *

Jumba heard soft moaning later finding Rueben asleep in the living room on the couch but the sandwich making experiment was tossing and turning in his sleep along with sleep talking.

"Don't put me back in the pod!

I'm sorry I'm not perfect.

Just don't!" he screamed in sleep as Jumba was on the couch but had attached something to him which enabled him to see what was bothering his creation in sleep.

It was a memory of that terrible day when Jumba had began creating Stitch and had decided to put Rueben back in his pod which made Jumba sad.

Tears fell from his eyes but worry flooded him feeling his older son's head.

It was warm, very warm as a fever had started.

"_This isn't good._

_Jumba will get cold cloth to help."_ he thought going into the kitchen.

Pleakley saw a look of remorse on Jumba's face as he was putting the cloth in cold water but wondered what was wrong but he wouldn't tell him.

But the Plorgian peeked into the living room seeing his friend and room mate putting a cold cloth on Rueben's forehead.

"Something must be wrong with him.

I hope he'll be okay." he thought as he saw Jumba pick the golden brown experiment up gently and put him in his arms gently as he was watching TV for a little while........

* * *

Raia was with Kira and Gaia along with Lilo as they were at the beach but they noticed he looked a little sad as they were back on shore after spending the entire afternoon surfing through the ocean waves.

"It's...... nothing.

Just thinking." he answered Kira but she had a feeling he was thinking about home.

"Don't worry Raia I'm sure your father is thinking of you too.

But as long as you're with us, you're ohana." Kira told him as Lilo and Stitch smiled.

"What does that mean?" Raia asked curious.

"It means family.

Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.

It makes me feel good inside." Kira answered as Raia smiled.

"Thanks Kira.

I like that word and the meaning.

I guess you're not as alone on this planet as you think." he answered as they walked back to the house but was surprised finding Gantu there beaten up badly and knocked out cold.

"Naga good." Stitch said as Lilo nodded.

"You said it.

We need to get Jumba." Lilo told him as her husband used his super strength to put Gantu in the Big Red Battleship for now.

Raditz cackled at that.

"My plan is going perfectly!" he chuckled as he hid......


	6. Meeting Fate

**Part of An Ohana**

Kiri was worried watching Jumba clean Gantu's wounds but wondered what had happened to her husband but Jumba had a feeling Raditz had been behind this but the Quanta Quaglian was still tired as Lilo had woken him at midnight telling him Rueben was still worse but told him about finding Gantu lying in the drive way hurt and cold but was very scared for what was happening to some of his Earth ohana.

"Jumba something is going on.

I can feel it but do you know what's going on?

I want to know what happened to him." she said with fear in her eyes.

"Ih something is going on Kiri but you can't tell anybody else yet.

Raditz, the leader of EGO has escaped from space prison and wants revenge on me and the others for stopping him but that along with 625 is seriously worrying me along with this.

Jumba not sure what he should do." he explained sadly as she saw Reuben lying asleep moaning along with tossing and turning in the fold down bed.

But Jumba heard Pleakley scream and ran into the kitchen.

The Quanta Quaglian gasped in fear seeing Raditz holding a blaster to the Plorgian.

"_No I won't let him hurt my Little One Eyed One!" _he thought trembling.

"I see you're scared Jumba.

Good!

I want vengeance on you alone so meet me in the forest at noon unless you want your friend here to suffer but you don't want that, right?" Raditz said as Jumba nodded.

"Good!" he said letting Pleakley go.

The Plorgian saw Jumba fall to his knees sobbing softly.

He then hugged him but also rubbing his back to soothe him.

"What're you going to do Jumba?

You can't face that monster alone!" Pleakley told him.

"Jumba has no choice my friend if ohana is to survive." he answered sadly as he and Pleakley went into the living room.

* * *

Lilo and the others including Clyde noticed Jumba was very quiet that evening but the Quanta Quaglian had told Pleakley not to tell the others because he was fighting Raditz to protect them but knew they would intervene if they knew what was happening at noon the next day but he had been worried about Rueben since he wasn't well but just had a fever for now but hoped it was nothing serious but had a feeling Raditz had done something to Gantu with a personality adjusting device seeing that the Captain didn't want to use blasters but deeply concerned for Rueben than ever before but he would take care of Raditz tomorrow but he was more muscle since he'd been training but hoped he could stop Raditz.

"Jumba is everything okay?" Lori asked as the former evil genius looked at the young experiment.

"Ih Jumba fine." he answered her.

But Lilo wasn't sure and had a feeling Jumba was hiding something from them and was worried because Pleakley was also very quiet and that wasn't normal for the Plorgian.

She hoped things would be okay......

* * *

Later that night in their room, Pleakley couldn't sleep.

He had thoughts of Jumba possibly getting hurt by Raditz during their little fight and couldn't sleep but climbed up the ladder to Jumba's bunk but the Quanta Quaglian wasn't sleeping well either but smiled seeing Pleakley lying beside him.

"Couldn't sleep huh?

Jumba know how that feels.

Little One Eyed One cry for Jumba?" he said seeing the red rims around the Plorgian's eye.

He nodded.

"Yes I was.

I'm afraid........ that Raditz will play dirty and hurt you badly and that's something I don't want to happen to you.

I care about you too much to have something bad to happen to you.

Unlike your creations, you're not indestructable." Pleakley said feeling Jumba hug him.

The Plorgian was stunned but blushed.

That weird but good feeling returned again to his stomach.

It was always there whenever he was with Jumba but ignored it when the others were around.

He felt sleepy as well as Jumba as both their eyes closed.......

* * *

It was morning but as Pleakley woke up but noticed that Jumba was gone but filled his body with great dread and fear.

"_He must've gone to fight Raditz."_ he thought as he climbed down the ladder and onto the ground but ran out of the room and out of the house.

Lilo wondered what was going on but didn't know because Jumba hadn't mentioned a word to them but he hoped Jumba was okay as he ran towards the forest hoping they hadn't started yet but heard the sounds of a battle in the middle of the forest as he went to there.

"Don't let me be too late." he told himself.

* * *

Raditz smiled seeing Jumba show up but was mildly wounded as the battle began.

"So you decided to show your face huh Jukiba?

You're going to pay for what you did to EGO." he said as they began fighting as well as using blasters but Pleakley was scared watching Jumba fighting Raditz but hoped he'd be okay as Jumba seemed to be handling Raditz's moves but was hurt by a blaster shot on his shoulder as the fight went on.

But Jumba got to his feet.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm stopping you." Jumba yelled as his face was covered in various wounds.

"We'll see about that Jukiba." Raditz said as they kept on but then as Raditz was about to play dirty, he was hit by a blaster as Jumba was nearly out of energy.

"Gantu?

But I thought I changed you into a loser." he said as Jumba smiled.

"The ohana changed me back." he answered as he finished Raditz off and put him in shackles......

Pleakley came out of hiding and ran to Jumba.

"Jumba are you okay?" he asked him.

"I'll..... be fine ..... Pleakley." he answered as his eyes closed......

Gantu then picked Jumba up carefully and they went back to the house.......


	7. A Surprise Visit

**Part of An Ohana**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo to Kitten630 for her reviews and have an idea for my next Stitch fic.**

Kayden was worried as she entered the Big Red Battleship after Gantu had brought Jumba there but she was worried about her father as she and her mother Mika saw him wounded from the fight with Raditz.

"Will..... Dad be okay?

Why did he go off to do this alone?" Kayden asked holding Jumba's hand as her mother hugged her.

"He had to." they heard Pleakley say as he came in crying seeing Jumba wounded.

"What do you mean Pleakley?" Gantu asked the Plorgian softly.

"Raditz came here and threatened to hurt me if he didn't go and fight him, hw would hurt me and the ohana." he answered him but Gantu bent down to his level and hugged him.

Reuben was stunned by that as he woke up from a fitful sleep.

"_I've never seen G do that before besides with Kiri or Roxy." _he thought as he went back to sleep.

Gantu saw him and sighed sadly as he heard Jumba moan softly.

Mika gasped as she saw her husband's eyes open but he was in a lot of pain.

"Jumba!

I'm so glad you're okay.

You really scared us!" Pleakley told him hugging him gently.

"Ssh Pleakley it's okay.

I know you were worried but I'll be okay but what about Raditz?

He didn't get away, did he?" Jumba said weakly.

"No he didn't.

He's just been sent to a desert asteroid where he can't return from.

You were very brave to fight Raditz." Gantu answered him but saw sadness in the Captain's eyes seeing him look at Reuben lying in the bed crying in his sleep.

Gantu sighed remembering Jumba's words from his videophone call.

"Is he going to be okay?

I haven't stopped worrying about him since leaving for Turo to help Alana.

Has he started talking or cracking any sarcasm of his?" he asked Jumba.

"No he hasn't been sarcastic but he has been talking to Lilo and Kira but not to me." Jumba answered but needed to rest.

Gantu and the others understood as they left the ship and went back into the house.

* * *

But later that night Gantu was woken by his inter stellar phone and answered it but was surprised to see Alana on the other end.

"What's wrong?" he asked her curious but nervous.

"I need time to heal and I decided to come visit you while my injuries are healing and I hope you guys are okay." she answered.

Gantu smiled at her.

"Sure Alana.

We will look forward to your visit." he answered as he hung up.

Kiri smiled at him as he went out of the room and into the Big Red Battleship.

Jumba was awake but had his eyes closed and grit his teeth in agony.

"Gantu what's wrong?" Jumba asked him.

"Alana is coming to visit because of her injuries but I know I should tell you since it involves Kira." he answered.

Jumba sighed but was nervous about it because he knew Kira would react to the truth about her mother in a bad way.

"Ih you're right Gantu.

This is big news but will worry me because of Kira.

She has no clue that her mother is the Grand Council Woman but her and her mother have a strained relationship because of her job but I cannot bear to see my niece upset." he answered as Gantu stayed with him talking into the night.

* * *

Alana smiled as she arrived in a cruiser at the Pelekai house in her Grand Council Woman clothes as the early morning sun rose but was nervous about being with the family again especially Kira since she hadn't told her daughter about her job but knew she would have to find out sooner or later as she sighed entering the Big Red Battleship as Jumba's eyes opened but smiled warmly seeing her.

"Uncle J it's good to see you!

I heard what happened from one of the Council members but Raditz will never get the chance to try that again." she answered softly as she lay on the bed.

Jumba hoped Kira would understand as Alana slept.

He knew why Alana kept her job a secret from her daughter but hoped she would tell her about being the Grand Council Woman.

He then fell asleep.......

* * *

Gantu was surprised to see Alana in the kitchen with Jumba sitting at the table along with Lilo while she was making breakfast with Nani's help.

Pleakley was asleep in his and Jumba's room in his bed and they didn't want to wake him up but they saw Gantu was quiet as he joined them but knew why.

He missed Roxy and Kaikoo right now.

"_I wonder what they're doing right now?"_ he thought as he drank orange juice but felt sad.

Alana understood but wondered if Kira was awake.

"No I don't think so.

She's still asleep." Nani answered as the young Grand Council Woman seemed a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" Nani asked her.

"She's going to be angry that I've been gone for so long.

Our relationship won't be the same but it never started since I left her with you guys." she answered her.

Nani understood as she saw Jumba eating pancakes which was a sign that he was healing fast.

"Don't worry Alana I'm sure she'll understand.

She is like you." she told her as she nodded.

"Yes you're right." she answered smiling at her mother.

* * *

Kira had a strange feeling as her eyes opened as sunlight filled her room as Gaia yawned waking up too but had a smile on her face.

She knew her friend's mother had came for a visit but hadn't decided to tell her yet but let it be a surprise for her as she saw her get dressed and went downstairs with her but the girl's mouth was open as she saw her mother sitting there at the table eating breakfast......


	8. Opening Up

**Part of An Ohana**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo once more to Kitten630 for her reviews as usual.**

Jumba saw the look of surprise and shock in Kira's eyes as she saw her mother but ran out of the room with Gaia following her to the Big Red Battleship and went inside. The silver furred experiment had a feeling her friend was upset about something and it was to do with her mother.

"_She must've figured out the truth about her mother being Grand Council Woman and probably uset that she didn't tell her." _Gaia thought as she saw the look in Kira's eyes.

It was a look of pure sadness.

"Why...... didn't she tell me Gaia?

I would've understood if she had but why didn't she tell me or why did she leave me with Jumba and the others?

I'm so confused but feel betrayed by her." Kira said as Gaia understood.

But Rueben had heard her and understood how she felt.

He'd felt like Kira after Jumba had first rejected him after the first few days of his creation when Jumba found out he didn't want to destroy or cause mayhem and had felt alone sometimes when Gantu went out experiment hunting but maybe telling Kira this would help them both.

"_But not right now._

_Maybe later after another nap and an nice PB and J sandwich." _he thought as his eyes closed.

Kira just sat there in the cockpit seat staring into space......

* * *

Alana sighed sadly as she was in town with Nani and the others.

Kira's reaction to her in her Grand Council Woman clothes wasn't good but she hoped Jumba could help her while they were out for a while but Nani sensed her daughter's mood.

"You're thinking about Kira, right?" Nani asked as she nodded.

"Yes I am.

The look in her eyes..... was one of sadness and anger, something that scared me.

I know she hasn't forgiven me for being Grand Council Woman and leaving her here with you and the others on Earth but I want her to like me so we can have a relationship or start." Alana said looking doubtful.

"Oh Alana.

I know you only left her with us because you care about her but...... maybe you should talk to Kira yourself and tell her how you feel about this.

Maybe she'll understand once you do explain." Nani told her.

Alana understood and smiled a little.

She hoped her mother was right......

* * *

Jumba saw Gaia walk into the kitchen to get breakfast for her and Kira.

"Has Kira..... calmed down?

Jumba worried about her along with family." he told her as she made two bowls of cereal.

"I know because I'm worried too but...." Gaia answered.

"But what my little creation?" Jumba asked her.

"She feels hurt and betrayed because her mother left her with us when she was just a baby and wonders if she cares about her since she's always on Turo as the Grand Council Woman and looking after the entire galaxy." the female experiment told him.

Jumba understood as he took Kira's bowl.

"Where're you going?" Gaia asked him.

"To talk to Kira." he answered as she stayed at the table eating.

"_You're one brave alien Jumba._

_I hope you can reach her."_ she thought as she was eating......

* * *

Kira had been woken from her little snooze by a certain golden brown experiment who was also there.

"Rueben what's wrong?" she asked him confused.

"I need to talk to you." he said softly.

"About what?" she asked curious.

"About how you feel about your mother being here for a visit." he told her.

"_How does he know about that?"_ she thought with shock in her eyes.

"I heard you and Gaia talking eariler.

I know how you feel about being betrayed and rejected by somebody you thought cared about you." he said.

"How would you know?

You've never had feelings of rejection or betrayal in your life." Kira protested.

"You're wrong Kira.

I know because Jumba....... rejected me after I was created." the golden brown experiment.

Kira was a little surprised to hear that.

"Uncle Jumba wouldn't do that.

The experiments are like children to him." she retorted.

"Yes but back then...... he was twisted and evil creating my cousins and I on the focus of causing planet wide chaos but when I was created, he assumed I would be like the other 624 experiments he made but I wasn't.

Once he found out...... I wasn't like them, he started making Stitch as an improved version of me but not lazy and sarcastic.

I tried to please him but nothing worked but by then Jumba had no choice...... but....... but to." Rueben told her.

"But what Rueben?

I want to hear." she said as the golden brown experiment sighed.

This part was always hard to tell others.

"He had no choice but to put me back in my experiment pod.

I was so hurt and my trust in Jumba shattered as there were tears in my eyes as he dehydrated me back into my pod." he replied as tears were in his black eyes which were always full of laughter or sarcasm.

"Hey it's okay Reuben.

I know it's hard but look on the bright side, you're out of the pod and with family and Gantu's like your best friend.

So why're you still sad?" she told him stroking his golden brown fur.

He then calmed down before beginning to speak.

"Yeah ohana feels good but Gantu doesn't want or need me around.

To him, I'm just a trog, a mutant freak.

Besides he has Kiri and little Goo- Goo along with Kaikoo and Roxy.

Besides he gets angry especially on missions failed or go wrong and pummels, blasts me and hurts my feelings.

You see my eye?" he said to her.

She nodded looking at the one with the burn around it.

"Yes.

Did you get it from a blaster?" Kira asked him.

He nodded.

"Yes.

I was injured during a mission when Gantu was trying to shoot at an escaped criminal, he hit me instead but didn't care about me but needed the criminal caught.

That day made me feel betrayed by my so called friend.

Now you see how I know how you feel?" Rueben finished but inside he felt better.

"Yes I do but I think you just made yourself better by venting." she told him.

"Yeah you're right." he replied but saw Jumba enter the room.

Rueben had a feeling he wanted to talk to Kira alone but Jumba was shocked seeing a smile on Rueben's face.

"_I wonder what had happened in here to make him change?_

_Kira must've gotten him to open up."_ he thought as he sat beside his niece.

* * *

Alana and Nani returned from town seeing the younger experiments along with Gaia playing outside in the back yard but wondered where Kira and Jumba were.

"They're in the Big Red Battleship.

We should leave them alone for a while.

But I hope they're okay." Gaia answered as Lexi wondered what they were talking about......

* * *

Jumba listened to Kira as she explained why she'd reacted that way to her mother's return eariler but understood why.

"Kira it's okay but she does love you.

It may not seem that she shows it a lot but she does.

It's just being the Grand Council Woman takes up a lot of her time.

She knew keeping you on Turo would make you neglected and unhappy since she wouldn't be around a lot because of Council meetings and looking after the galaxy is a full time job and keeps you on your toes.

Maybe you should talk to her.

She might like that.

I see you got 625 to come and open up.

But how did you when Jumba couldn't?" he told her.

A sad smile crossed her face.

"He needed somebody to relate to how he was feeling and chose me." she answered as she ate after seeing him leave.

But she thought about what he said.......


	9. Kira's Decision

**Part of An Ohana**

Alana was surprised to see Kira join her on the porch but wondered what was on her mind.

"I was talking to Uncle Jumba and he told me I should talk to you about my feelings.

I was angry because I thought you didn't want me around with you and because you never told me you were the new Grand Council Woman.

I felt hurt and betrayed but not at the minute." she said to her mother.

"Why not Kira honey?" Alana asked curious.

"I was talking to Rueben and that helped me realise things but I never had a good relationship with you because you weren't around but only visited on Christmas and my birthday but even then, those visits were brief and you always had to return to work whenever I wanted you to stay with me and the others longer." Kira answered looking at the afternoon sun.

Alana understood her daughter's feelings but also felt guilty.

"Kira..... you have every right to be angry at me.

I promised I would be a part of your life but I broke that promise to myself.

Sometimes while at Council meetings, I wanted to be with you but letting you live here was my way of protecting you but it ruined our relationship as mother and daughter.

But you could be a part of my life if you want to be." Alana answered.

"What're you talking about?" Kira asked curious.

"I'm nearly healed which means I'll be going back to Turo but you could come with me and we could be a family or try.

What do you say?" she answered.

"I..... need to think about it okay?" Kira told her.

"Of course.

I'll be leaving in the morning for Turo." Alana told her.

Kira nodded as she left her and went to the beach with the rest of the ohana.......

* * *

Lilo and Jumba noticed Kira was very quiet and sitting under a palm tree but had a feeling she had something on her mind but Gaia had made the others leave her alone.

But Jumba was curious as he joined Kira.

"What's on your mind?

You've been here for a long while." he told her.

"Yes I do have something on my mind.

Mom wants me to go to Turo with her and says that'll she try to make the family thing work along with her job but I'm not sure but I think she'll just ignore me and be caught up in her work for the Council but at the same time, I don't want to hurt you and the others by leaving.

You guys are like ohana to me.

I'm so confused!" Kira admitted putting her hands over her face as Jumba understood.

"I may not be miracle worker but you should listen to your heart.

It'll help you with your decision." he advised.

"Thanks Jumba.

You know how to make me feel better." Kira told him.

"Aww you make Jumba blush with your faith in him." he said leaving her for a while.

But she was thinking it over as the afternoon wore on.

* * *

Later in the Pelekai house as the stars and moon came out in the night sky but as Lilo was ordering take out, Kira was getting dressed in her pyjamas but Gaia noticed she'd been quiet all afternoon and was worried.

"What's going on?

You have me worried since you never talked all afternoon while we were at the beach.

Is something going on you don't want the others to know?" Gaia said as Kira sighed.

"If I left, would you miss me?" Kira asked softly.

Gaia was confused but curious about what her friend had just said.

"Of course I would.

You're my best friend.

But why did you ask?

Does it have something to do with why you were acting weird all afternoon?" the female experiment asked.

Kira nodded.

She then told her the talk she and her mother had and Gaia understood the pressure her friend was under.

"What're you going to do?" Gaia said.

Kira was about to answer but heard Lilo calling them so they went downstairs......

* * *

During dinner Jumba noticed that both Kira and Alana were very silent but understood.

"_She must be hoping that Kira wants to go with her but I think Kira hasn't made her mind up but I hope she doesn't leave._

_Jumba would be hurt along with others if she did leave with Alana."_ he thought eating.

But Nani saw Kira and Gaia go to the Big Red Battleship but wondered what was wrong but Jumba threw her off the trail.

He knew Rueben would maybe help Kira make up her mind before morning.......

* * *

Rueben was surprised to see Kira and Gaia enter the Big Red Battleship but was happy but noticed the expression of sadness on Kira's face but knew what was happening but wondered what she'd decide.

"I-I'm not so sure I've made up my mind.

I want to be with my Mom but I know living with her on Turo wouldn't work out seeing that she's Grand Council Woman but I don't want to hurt her feelings but I also want to stay here but leaving would hurt them especially Jumba.

We have a great bond and I think Mom leaving for Turo hurt him and I can't hurt him like that." Kira explained to him.

"What does your heart say?" Rueben asked.

"It's saying that I should be with those who care about me deeply and that's my ohana here on Earth.

But will my Mom understand?" Kira answered.

He nodded.

"Ih Kira she will.

But I know you don't want to hurt her.

That shows you care about her even though your relationship isn't great." Gaia replied as Kira yawned.

"You guys better get to bed.

It is kind of late." Rueben said yawning.

Gaia agreed as they left.

* * *

As the early morning sun rose, Alana came into Kira's room to hear what she had decided.

Kira was feeling nervous but sure of her choice.

"What have you decided?" Alana asked her softly.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that I love you and whatever I choose, you won't be upset or hurt.

I choose to stay here on Earth with my ohana.

Uncle Jumba needs me a lot seeing he needs a friend and we have a great bond.

I'm sorry." Kira told her.

"I understand but am proud of you.

I love you so much." she said leaving the room.

But Gaia saw a look of sadness in Kira's eyes.

"Hey it's okay." she said hugging her.......

* * *

Jumba was surprised to see Kira wasn't with Alana as she prepared to get into the cruiser.

"She chose to stay on Earth and to make sure you weren't lonely.

Whatever you're doing, keep doing it.

But tell her I'll always love her and am proud of her and hope we'll meet again one day." she told him as the cruiser took off.

He then walked into Kira's room smiling as she slept.

She was precious to him in more ways than one as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Kira." he whispered leaving the room.......


	10. Something More

**Part of An Ohana**

**A/N Here's more.**

**This might be the last chapter for this one but don't worry, new one will be on the way soon.**

**Like to thank Kitten630 for her reviews.**

**I know she's looking forward to the next one.**

Mika smiled as she had some news to tell Jumba which would make him happy. She was pregnant with a bundle of joy on the way but Nani and the others were very happy after the female alien had told them the news.

"That's great!

Have you told Jumba yet?" Lilo asked as Stitch had a paw against Mika's stomach feeling the baby kick strongly.

"Wow your baby's strong!" Moopey said as Mika smiled at her.

"Mahalo but I want to tell Jumba alone.

Nobody tell him until I do." she said to them.

They and the others agreed but hoped Jumba would take the news well but had a feeling he wouldn't.

* * *

Kira noticed her Uncle Jumba was very quiet as they were in the kitchen but had a feeling that it was to do with her decision to stay here on Earth with him and the others but saw tears fall which made her worried.

"Uncle J you okay?

Why're you crying?" she asked him.

"She used to call me that when she used to be here.

Jumba miss Alana a lot.

Wish she would've stayed but left Jumba behind and forgot about him.

I have the same feelings you have.

He miss Alana like you do but...." he admitted.

"But what?" she asked him.

"But Jumba happy Kira chose to stay.

You remind me of her so much, you have no idea." he told her but felt her hug him.

Mika smiled watching the tender moment but didn't want to ruin it.

"Kira can you give Uncle Jumba and me some privacy so we can talk?" she asked her.

Kira nodded as she left the room and wanted to see what Gaia was doing.

She found her with Lexi and the others playing outside and saw the silver furred experiment run into her arms seeing her friend.

"Where were you all this time?" she asked her but the look in Kira's eyes gave her a visual clue.

"You were with Jumba, right?" she said lowering her voice as Kira nodded.

"Yes but Mika's with him but I wonder why?" she answered.

Gaia smiled knowing what Jumba was being told......

* * *

Jumba was very shocked waking up from a faint spell after Mika had told him the news that she was pregnant but she smiled warmly at her husband reassuring him.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Ih but your news surprised Jumba.

When did you find out?" he answered her.

"I went to an Earth doctor and she told me and showed me." she answered him as he felt his baby kick.

Tears of joy were in his eyes as he hugged her gently.

He couldn't believe he was going to be a father again but wondered how Kayden would take it but knew she had other things that were important to her like Kaimi along with Kia and Aoi.

"She's very happy for us but hopes that Kia and Aoi will be able to play with it when it's old enough." she told him.......

He knew Monte had left for an new life but hoped for Mika's sake, he'd return.

But right now his ohana felt whole but excited about the new arrival but had a feeling something was missing.

But soon he would find out what he was missing........ in due time....


End file.
